Little Secret
by Inspired Writer 0101
Summary: Takeru comes back to Kyoto when he bumps into Hikari. He and she have a night they'll never forget. They promise to not tell anybody, but how long is that secret going to last? LEMONS, EXPLICIT LEMONS! Must be mature...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something I wanted to write. I think it's a bit explicit. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

**Hikari- 19**

**Takeru- 19**

**Daisuke- 19**

**Ken- 19**

**Miyako- 20**

* * *

It had been long since Takeru had returned to Kyoto. 5 years is long enough when you haven't seen your ex-boyfriend. Hikari just found out that he was back because nobody ever told her until she spotted him over at her college. Before he left, she had already broken up with him. She now goes with Daisuke.

She didn't care if Takeru was back, somehow. She always denied herself if she still had feelings for him.

So one day, she was going to an off-campus diner. She didn't expect for herself to bump into _him._ As her eyes were focused on her novel about love and lust, she walked into Takeru. She fell on the ground when she lost her balance along with him.

"Sumimasen, I didn't see you there," she quickly apologized, picking up her novel.

"It was my fault," he said, handing out his hand.

"Domo…," she saw that it was Takeru, her ex-boyfriend.

It was silent for a moment after she got up.

"Hikari, is that you," he asked, breaking the silence.

"H-hai," she stuttered.

"It's been long," he smiled. "I heard Daisuke's your boyfriend now."

"It's true," she smiled back, expecting some jealousy.

"I'm…very happy for you," his smile started to fade away. "So do you talk or maybe hang out sometime?"

"I guess," she replied.

"Cool, meet me at Room #509," he felt relieved.

"Sure," she nodded. "But at what time?"

"How about tonight, when you're finished with your classes," he suggested.

"As long as we might be doing something like studying," she quickly reminded, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, we'll do something like that," he grinned.

"Cool," she sighed of relief. "Then I'll be there."

She stared him, letting him to think about tonight.

_What should I do_, he wondered. '_She's about to come tonight. Maybe I could…no. She'll think I'm jealous. Of course I'm jealous! She's with Daisuke, my own best friend that took her when I was gone_.'

"Is tonight a bad time," she asked.

"Huh," he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, no! Tonight's a good time."

"I'll invite Daisuke," she said.

"You don't have to do that," he didn't like that idea.

"Alright, I guess I'll just see you tonight," she gave him a gentle hug.

He embraced her back. Then she ran off to go the diner. Takeru only grinned, knowing what he was going to do tonight.

**Later…**

After all of his classes, Takeru sat down on his bed, in his dorm room. He turned on his Mp3 player and started to listen to some music. His door was open, so Hikari came in and closed the door.

"Oi Takeru," she greeted.

Oh, it was late evening, so everybody was either going out or studying. All the college students, including Daisuke went out.

Takeru had just noticed that she had come in, so he put aside his stuff.

"So, do you want to talk," he asked.

"I thought we were going to study a bit," she remembered.

"We'll do that later," he pulled her down to his bed. "So, Hikari, how have you been?"

"I've been fine," she blushed.

"So, are you happy with Daisuke," he asked.

He's jealous, of course, but he didn't want to show it. He noticed that the way she was clothed. She had on a yellow miniskirt and a short white shirt, revealing her pink bra straps. She had on her sneakers with a pair of knee-long socks.

"Of course I am," she giggled a bit.

Her body was still as good as ever. She lied down on his bed, remembering the times when they were together.

"Takeru, what brings you back here," she asked.

"I just wanted to come back for college and to see my friends," he explained. "Especially you, my _ex_-girlfriend."

"I hope you're not mad about that," she quickly sat up.

"I just wonder why you just came up to me and said that we're over just like that," he wondered.

"I saw you kissing another girl," she replied.

"I never…oh," he remembered.

"See, and I bet you probably liked that kiss," she frowned.

"No, she was all over me," he explained. "I was about to look for you when she suddenly came up to me. That's the truth, I swear."

"Crap," she sighed. "I'm with Daisuke, so it's too late to come back to you."

"You want to come back with me," he asked.

"Did I say that," she tried to change that statement. "I meant, I'm with Daisuke, so it's too late to study with you."

"Hikari, how dumb do you think I am," he asked.

"Just a little," she replied, knowing that might get him to do something to her.

He came on top of her so suddenly and grabbed down her arms. She felt his hand let go of her arm and come to her cheek. He _needed_ her back together with him.

"What're you doing," she asked. "I'm going to scream really loud."

"I loved you," he said. "I still love you."

"Takeru, no," she tried to squirm out. "This is so sudden."

"I love you," his face came close to hers.

"Takeru, I don't…"

"Yes, I know you still do," he frowned a bit. "Oh, and go ahead to scream. This room is soundproof and nobody's around."

"Takeru, I never knew you were still like this," she blushed pink when she stopped moving.

"That's because I truly love you and I wouldn't want anybody to take you away from me," he whispered on her lips.

"I love you, too," she whispered on his lips.

His lips brushed against her lips, which was a surprise for her. She felt his lips closing on her lips and his hand on her thigh. She wanted him back too. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him back. His hand went up her miniskirt as his tongue went in her mouth; their tongues touched each other. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to take her back. He stopped kissing her and took his hand away from her inner thigh.

_Why did you stop_, she wondered.

She was actually beginning to like it. The more she looked at him, the lesser her interest was for Daisuke. Takeru removed his shirt and threw it aside. She was surprised at the sight of his upper body. He was slim yet muscular. He removed Hikari's shirt, grinning at her beautiful upper body. She was slim and curvy. Her B-cup bra was removed by him, but wasn't slipped off. She gasped and started blushing.

She sat up and turned her back. He came behind her and slipped down her bra. She felt his hands on them, and she didn't want him to take his hands off them.

"Aah, Takeru," she moaned.

She felt her bare back touching his exposed chest and abs. He started teasing with her breasts as he softly kissed her shoulder.

"They're perfect," he whispered.

"I thought we were going to study," she softly panted.

"We are," he grinned. "We're studying each other's bodies."

She felt something hard press against her panties.

"Do you know how badly I want to take you back," he whispered.

She felt his hands come to her miniskirt as he slightly squeezed her nice bottom. He took her miniskirt and removed it. He threw it aside with her shirt. He removed her panties and threw it aside. She was completely naked in front of Takeru.

"Damn, you look too sexy," he grinned evilly.

He placed his two fingers in her entrance, which made her gasp in pain. He thrust them in and out, making her dig her nails in the sheets. She gasped in pleasure when he went faster, but stopped.

"You're really wet," he smirked.

He removed his pants and boxers really quick, went to his dresser, took out a condom, and put it on his manhood. He came on top of her and began kissing her, but in a passionate way. His hands grabbed her hips as he slowly thrust in her.

"Takeru," she screamed in pain.

"I'll be gentle with you," he whispered, between their kisses.

He resumed, by breaking her virginity slowly. She felt deep pain so she dug her nails deep in his back. He thrust out, making her moan his name. He loved the sound of his name escaping from her lips. He slowly pumped in and out of her. Her moans increased and so did his. He didn't want this to stop. Kami, he hadn't seen her in 5 years and now he was giving her the night of her life. His lips parted from hers and placed his head on her shoulder. She felt him going faster and harder. She squeezed her thighs around his waist as Takeru rammed his hips deeper to her hips.

"You're so tight," he groaned.

She screamed a bit, but felt more pleasure covering up her pain. He felt an orgasm coming, but he didn't let that stop him. She also felt an orgasm coming, so she scratched his back a bit. He paused to come in a different position where he came behind her. He grabbed her hips and continued to thrust in and out of her. Her nails dug in his sheets as he went harder and deeper.

"Hikari," he moaned, feeling himself release.

They both had their orgasms. Takeru collapsed, but held himself up. He came besides her as they both panted for breath.

"That was…amazing," Hikari panted.

"I wish I could do it again, but I don't have the energy," he smiled.

"Aishiteru, Takeru," she kissed him.

"Me too," he kissed her back.

"What about Daisuke," she asked.

"Let this be our little secret," he smirked.

He securely wrapped his arms around her waist as they both fell asleep. That was the best night they ever had.

**Morning…**

When Hikari woke up, she saw that Takeru wasn't besides her anymore. It was past 12 noon, which meant she was late for her Calculus class. She hated that so much. Takeru just sat down on the bed.

"It's about time you woke up," he smiled.

"What time is it," she asked, using the sheets to cover herself.

"It's 12: 07," he replied.

"Shit, I'm late for my class," she slipped and fell in his arms.

"You alright," he asked.

"Yeah," she got up.

"It's time for you to get your butt up and go to your class," he grinned. "I already took your clothes to the laundry room and they're right here."

"You didn't have to," she blushed a bit.

"It's no big deal," he chuckled.

Just when she took the clothes away from him, she immediately put everything on. It took her one minute and forty seconds to dress up.

_A fast dresser_, he thought.

"I can't be too late," she said, running to the door.

"Good luck," he said, as he slapped her bottom.

That got her to notice that.

"T-Takeru," she blushed furiously. "Never mind."

She ran off, leaving a curious Takeru in his thoughts.

* * *

**Did you like this? Well, this isn't complete, because I'm continuing it. If you don't want me to do so, fine. Just review!! But please don't flame because this is one of the very few Takari lemons that I have made and yet deleted because of bad comments.  
**

**Daisuke: Takeru, what are you doing with Hikari?**

**Takeru: I'm carrying her. What's wrong? **

**Daisuke: Everything!**

**Hikari: Calm down, guys.**

**Takeru and Daisuke- ): :(**


	2. Hmmm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…**

* * *

It was a warm afternoon for Hikari, who was still reading her book. But her mind wasn't on the book. It was on the night she and Takeru shared. She didn't notice that Daisuke had just sat next to her.

"Hikari, I didn't see you last night," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Where were you?"

She glanced at him and stared back at the book.

"I was busy studying," she responded.

"Well, studying is important," he sighed, scooting closer.

He placed his free hand on her thigh, but she took it off.

"Look, I know Takeru is back and he's your ex-boyfriend, but I don't want that to affect our relationship," he took his arm off.

"Daisuke," she blushed a bit.

Before he got up, he gave her an affectionate kiss. She didn't want to resist because of his soft lips. He parted away only because of air and smiled at her.

"Do you want to go the diner," he asked. "I'm buying."

"That's okay," she felt guilty.

Before he gave her another kiss…

"Well, if it isn't the Beauty and the Beast," Ken grinned.

"What is it, Ken," Daisuke asked.

"I just came to say hi," he smirked again. "But I really came to see your grilfriend."

"Don't you already have someone," Daisuke asked.

"Miyako and I broke up last week because of her ex-boyfriend," he glared straight at him.

Hikari heard that and thought of Takeru. Hopefully, their secret won't leak out.

"So Hikari," Ken smiled warmly. "How's cheerleading?"

"I quit the cheer squad," she said with sarcasm. "It's fine, really."

"Well, I have to go," Ken said, grinning.

The moment he left, Daisuke grabbed Hikari's wrist and brought her closer to him.

"Is there something I should know," he asked.

"No, not really," she lied. "I have nothing to hide from you."

She nervously laughed but Daisuke didn't care much. He just wanted her to be happy.

"Well, it's lunch time," he reminded her. "Are you sure you don't want to eat _something_?"

"I guess it won't hurt my diet," she grinned.

He looked at her body and was confused about what she just said. She is one of the sexiest and smartest brunettes on campus. He shook his head and went off to the diner with her. When they came in the diner, Hikari spotted Takeru talking with a girl, who had shoulder-length white-blonde hair.

"On second thought, I want to go study some more," she insisted.

"Yeah, I'll have two strawberry smoothies and a medium cheese pizza," Daisuke ordered.

He obviously didn't hear her. He took their order to a table and sat there. Hikari sat next to him, but didn't want to make herself noticeable to Takeru. She took the smoothie and stared at Daisuke.

"If I drink this this and I get fat, I won't die happy," she giggled.

"You're already perfect," he said, taking a slice of pizza.

"Daisuke, thanks," she blushed.

Here she was with her boyfriend, who was obviously every girl's dream guy, but she was also with Takeru, the sexiest blonde on campus and the best basketball player. She felt like a whore, becuase of that night with Takeru. She snapped out of that trance and stared at Daisuke. He was the perfect boyfriend, but so was Takeru. She felt so bad, that she wanted to commit suicide. Still, it is just a little secret.

"Hikari, in case you're not busy, meet me in my dorm," Daisuke smiled.

"Huh," she shooked her head. "Sorry, the smoothie must have gone to my head."

_I guess she's busy tonight,_ he thought and continued eating his slice.

Hikari was staring at Takeru, who was coming over to them. That girl had just left.

"Hello Hikari," he greeted in a seductive tone. "How are you this afternoon?"

She blushed a bit which made Daisuke a bit jealous.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be," he growled at Takeru.

"Not really," he grinned. "So Hikari, are you busy tonight?"

"I have to study," she quickly responded.

"I'll give you some notes," he took her hand and softly rubbed it.

"Well..."

"Seriously, don't you have somewhere else to be," Daisuke glared straight at him.

"You really don't have to be jealous," he sighed, before kissing Hikari's cheek. "See you later."

Hikari's face came to a light pink after Takeru left. Daisuke noticed that and wanted to hit Takeru.

"Hikari, are you going to finish your smoothie," he asked, putting down his empty cup.

She was halfway finished, but she dropped it. "Not really."

Daisuke got up to leave and took Hikari with him. He already left a tip.

** Please review and I'm sorry it's short. I'll try harder.**


	3. Mm

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! HERE IS MY UPDATED CHAPTER!! I DON"T OWN DIGIMON...**

* * *

After leaving the diner, Daisuke took Hikari to the dorm apartment, since no one was there. Her heart was thumping harder and faster. She knew that he was jealous of the fact that Takeru had eyes for her.

"Daisuke, where are we going," she blushed.

"Mm, somewhere quiet," he grinned.

She had a very sensual feeling that this was going to be more than a simple kiss. Regarding the fact that he was on the soccer team where he almost never sees her, he really loved to spend time with her. She wrapped her arms around his arm as they were walking in a vacant hallway. She sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly the image of Takeru without his shirt appeared in her head. She jumped a bit and stopped Daisuke.

"Let's stop," she requested. "I…I have a lot of studying and I…don't want you to distract me."

He made a funny face and stared at her. She looked at his chocolate eyes and his spiky hair. She bit her lip and apologized.

"No, I guess studying really has made you busy, huh," he frowned. "I understand."

"No Daisuke," she gulped.

"Forget it, let's just go back," he sighed.

He felt hurt. It felt like she didn't have any interest in the relationship. She really was nervous and felt like she wasn't ready for sex. She told him that she could suspend the studying till tomorrow.

"Hmm, don't worry," he smirked. "This won't take long."

Before she asked, he landed his lips on hers. She tangled her weak fingers through his hair as the kiss started becoming more than just a kiss.

"Daisuke-kun," she moaned, as his lips parted from hers.

He sucked on her neck and licked her throat. She had no idea that he was this good at making a girl feel good. He grabbed her arse, making her gasp. She felt his tongue and lips touch her creamy, vanilla skin. Forget studying, this was the fun time. She wanted him so bad.

"Hikari," he groaned, as he softly squeezed her arse. "You're mine only."

She nodded as he covered her open mouth with his hungry mouth. Hot tears of passion fell down her cheeks as her body grew more vulnerable to his kisses.

"Take me, please," she panted. "Please touch me and be inside me."

Before he even touched her chest, a sound of footsteps was coming towards them. Apparently, someone else was in the building.

"Let's go," Daisuke mouthed and grabbed her hand.

She nodded and ran out with him.

**Later…**

Hikari was in the gym, reviewing her notes for Calculus and Psychology ll. Her comprehension of the two classes was improving. She sighed and sat back down on the bench. It wouldn't be long till her cheerleading practice time would be up. Miyako ran up to her.

"Aw, come on Hikari," she smiled. "Look, there's Takeru and Ken."

She immediately slammed her binder, blushing red. She was right. Ken and Takeru were actually in the gym, watching the cheerleaders practice. They were such perverts. Hikari put her stuff aside and stood with courage. She walked over to the cheering cheerleaders and joined the routine. Takeru raised a brow, noticing that her face was red. She walked up in front, pushing aside the others.

"What are you doing here," she placed her hands on her hips. "This is cheerleading practice for cheerleaders only."

"Relax," Ken licked his lips. "We're cheering for you guys."

"Ken, back off," she frowned. "Takeru, you should go too."

The two guys stood and towered her. The others backed away. Ken tapped her forehead softly and gave in. He walked away, leaving Takeru behind.

"Join him," she gulped when his calm, deep eyes were on her.

He came to her ear and whispered, "You know you don't want me to leave."

"Okay, what's going on here," Scarlet, Hikari's enemy, scoffed. "Oh hi Takeru!"

"Hello Scarlet," he greeted. "I hope you didn't mind me watching your team practice."

"Of course not," she blushed. "Can we talk?"

She flipped her long black hair at Hikari's face and showed off her white teeth. She took Takeru somewhere else, leaving her team behind. Ever since Scarlet became team captain, she had abused Hikari in such an emotional state.

"Okay, that girl so has to go," one of the cheerleaders commented. "She thinks she runs this college, but she is so wrong. Grr, I fucking hate her!"

All of them except Hikari agreed. She was jealous of the fact that Scarlet had Takeru's eyes away from her to her body. Then again, she already has Daisuke so it shouldn't matter. Soon, practice was over and Hikari was in the locker room. She heard her cell phone chime. It was a message from Daisuke. She went ahead and read it.

'Did you enjoy my expression of love?'

She immediately blushed and held the phone between her heaving breasts. He sure knew what to say and write to turn her on. Another message came up. It was from an anonymous stranger. It was a multi-media text message. Her cheeks grew red when a picture of Takeru downloaded on her phone. He looked so cute, as usual. Below there was a message.

'Meet me in dorm room 708 tonight since everyone is going out to the club.'

She bit her lip and dressed up in her shorts and small pink tee. She wore her flats and tied her hair. She tried to keep out the dirty images of her and Takeru, in bed, completely nude. She shouldn't have to be embarrassed since they already did it. Her face was completely red as her hand weakly touched her breasts where Takeru once touched them.

_They're perfect_, his voice echoed.

"Hikari, do you…"

Scarlet stared at her as if she were crazy. Hikari snapped out of it, grabbing her stuff to leave.

"Poor Hikari," she chuckled. "Even Daisuke doesn't like a plastic girl like you. Your C cups and butt are nothing but fake."

"Shut the hell up," she growled and left.

**Later On…**

Hikari had come up to room 708. Before she knocked, a strike of thoughts hit her head. How did Takeru know her number? Unless, it wasn't Takeru who sent that message. No, Miyako must have given it to him. Then again, Takeru didn't have a cell phone. He mentioned one time that his phone was getting fixed. What if this is a set-up? What if—

Someone immediately opened the door and pulled her in by force. Her mouth was shut by a big hand as the dim light from outside revealed sharp blue eyes. It was…

"Takeru," she muffled with her eyes wide open.

A sinister grin grew across the man's face, making her shiver in fear. The next thing she knew, she was pushed to a bed. The funny thing, it wasn't Takeru…It was someone else.

**What do you think? Do you think that I should continue? Please review…**


	4. Why

**Please read and review…It is very sad.

* * *

**

Daisuke was at a club, with all his soccer buddies. He couldn't find Hikari because all the other cheerleaders were there. Maybe she's too busy studying, he sighed as he paid no attention to the cheerleaders flirting with him and the rest of the young boys in the club. He couldn't help but notice Takeru with Scarlet. She was leading him away to somewhere private. Wait, why did he care?

**Meanwhile…**

Hikari was screaming in the room, where the building was nearly isolated. The man chuckled and forced a kiss on her lips. She bit his tongue and kneed him in the crotch. He let go of her and groaned in pain. She was weak from the man forcing himself on her. Before she reached the door, she grabbed from behind. The lights were turned on by a single flick, where her face was close to Ken with cold, heartless eyes.

"Why so scared," he mocked as he grabbed her neck. "I thought you were used to having sex. That's why you were with Daisuke in this building."

**Back to…**

Takeru felt as if there was trouble somewhere. Scarlet, who wanted to seduce him, held him from going anywhere. He frowned.

"I will be right back," he assured.

"No, stay with me," she begged. "Please, I want you to be with me."

"Your boyfriend might not agree with that," he coolly replied and left.

"Takeru, if this is about that slut then you are really stupid," she screamed after him.

He ignored that as he ran out of the club. Daisuke noticed that and got up to follow him.

**Hikari…**

Ken roughly removed Hikari's bra and panties, as his penis sprung out from his pants. He grabbed her hands down as he removed his boxers completely. He sucked on her neck, leaving red marks. She couldn't scream since he covered her jaw with a piece of cloth. His cold hands touched her sensitive body, sliding down her legs. She felt violated, completely. His shirtless, muscular self was suddenly scratched by her strong nails. The scratches were so bad that blood leaked out. He growled and slapped her. It was loud and it echoed throughout the building. Takeru, who had heard that, decided to go to Hikari's dorm room.

When he got there, he opened the door. Why was it unlocked? He looked for her and noticed her cell phone. He turned it on and looked through her text messages. He read one that said 'Meet me in dorm room 708 tonight since everyone is going out to the club.' His eyes widened in shock. He dropped her phone and rushed out of the room to climb up the stairs. He ran as fast as he could. Running up six floors was not so easy but well worth it.

Ken removed the cloth around Hikari's jaw. He grinned, as the blood slowly stained the sheets.

"Suck it," he ordered.

"HELP," she screamed out loud. "Somebody, please help!"

"You slut," he loudly smacked her other cheek, numbing her mouth.

Takeru definitely heard that and ran to the door. He loudly knocked on it. Ken gulped in surprise as Hikari continued screaming for help. The security officials of the dormitory were with Daisuke due to screaming. They unlocked the door, revealing Ken forcing himself in Hikari. She looked pale and lifeless as his violent thrusts pierced her womb. The first thing Daisuke did was to savagely attack him. Takeru came to comfort a traumatized, hurt Hikari. Security pulled Daisuke away from him and handcuffed Ken.

"Hikari, are you okay," Takeru asked.

"Idiot, does she look okay?"

"Ken…," she managed to breathe.

The blood that surrounded her damped the sheets as she curled in a ball, wishing for this to all be a terrible nightmare.

**Next Month…**

Daisuke had a soccer game to go to. He didn't want to leave Hikari, but it seemed that she wanted to be alone. She had not gone to any of her classes and nearly the whole campus hated her because they thought that she got Ken to go to jail. Talk about high school in college.

Takeru was blaming himself for not being there on time. Why didn't I just stay instead of talking with Scarlet, he wondered. 'Hikari won't even look at me.'

"Takeru-kun," Scarlet smiled. "How are you?"

"Leave me alone," he sighed in anger.

"I heard what happened," she gasped. "Hikari is truly a slut and she went too far this time. Everyone is helping to keep Ken out of jail and you should too. By the way, where did you go?"

"None of your business," he glared.

"Wah, why do you have to be so mean," she sniffed. "If you reject me again, then Hikari will be off the cheerleading squad."

His glare immediately turned into a shocking stare. That is not fair and it is forbidden unless the student government allowed it due to any infamous activity. She wouldn't dare to lie against Hikari just to have him, right?

"Since my boyfriend is vice-president in the student government, I'm sure he would love to hear what I have to say," she flipped her hair. "So, do we have a deal?"

It was only for Hikari. He didn't like this girl but he had to do this in order to protect some of Hikari's dignity. Scarlet took him away from the floor to under the bleachers.

"Besides, she wouldn't mind if I flirted with you," she chuckled. "Daisuke is her boyfriend."

"Right," he softly replied.

She sat on his lap and placed his hands on her chest.

"Big, huh," she flicked out her tongue.

It reminded him of the time he touched Hikari when he slightly squeezed them. She licked her lips, thinking she was going to have fun. He really wished that he was there with Hikari. He gently took her off his lap but she crawled back on. She forced a kiss on his lips, as he kept resisting. He didn't know that someone was watching them.

**Later**

Hikari looked at her refection on the mirror. She had faded red cheeks, now concealed with her long brown hair. There was one class she had to get to because of a test. She had been studying for it because it was thirty percent of her grade. She shrugged and ignored the piercing memories of Ken that night. Why was he like that?

Yeah, there were times he confessed that he had a huge crush on her during high school. After Takeru left, he was her boyfriend. It was all ruined when they were at their prom and he took her to a hotel room. There, everything turned upside down.

"Oh well," she whispered to herself.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked at the reflection and saw that it was Daisuke behind her. She gasped and turned to face him.

"I thought…your game…," she was trailed off by his embrace.

"Now, what kind of boyfriend am I to leave his distressed his girlfriend," he kissed her cheek.

"I need to be…"

He continued to kiss her everywhere but her lips. She grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips against his. It felt nice for that moment and it was her way of showing her appreciation. She pulled away and buried her head in his chest. She breathed in his scent. It still didn't feel right. The moment he put his hands on her waist, it reminded her of that night Ken pushed her on the bed. Tears quickly rolled down her cheeks.

"I think you should go," she gasped, holding his hand. "It's better that we take a break from each other."

"What," he raised a brow.

"Daisuke-kun, please," she sniffed. "Ever since I was raped that night, I don't feel comfortable whenever you touch me. It reminds me of that…I don't want to continue having nightmares and memories of what happened."

He felt offended and heart-broken. He loved Hikari. If it wasn't for Ken, they would have…

"I…I understand," he sighed. "I just hope that you become happy."

He took out a gold bracelet and clipped it on her wrist. It was a good-bye gift.

"Daisuke, I…"

He kissed her one last time, catching her off-guard. The kiss felt so good and so long. She felt guilty to break up with him but it was for the best. Soon, he pulled away and embraced her. After, he left her and she was now lonely. She looked back at her reflection and sobbed out loud. She really loved Daisuke.

* * *

**What do you think? If it needs a dramatic change, tell me. I just wanted the story to get even more dramatic.**


End file.
